1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptops have been widely used, batteries that supply power for operating such portable electronic devices have been actively developed.
A battery is provided as a battery pack including a battery cell and a protection circuit that includes a battery management unit for controlling charge/discharge of the battery cell. In the battery pack, the battery cell or the protection circuit may malfunction during charging or discharging. Accordingly, the protection circuit includes various devices to stably control charge/discharge of the battery cell.